WARRIORS POETRY - EVERY KIND
by Silvexi
Summary: Enjoy poems about your favorite warrior cats! Anything from songs to rap battles to flat-out poems. I take requests too! Enjoy! WARNING: MANY OF THESE POEMS CONTAIN WARRIORS SPOILERS! DO NOT READ IF YOU DON'T LIKE SPOILERS!
1. Briarlight vs Brightheart

**_Hello! Welcome to WARRIORS POETRY! Here I will publish anything from songs to rap battles to flat-out poetry about warrior cats! If you have a..._**

**_\- Poem you'd like to submit_**

**_\- A specific type of poem you want me to write_**

**_\- A specific warrior you want to see_**

**_\- Or some other request_**

**_...review or shoot me a PM!_**

_**Now then, one of my favorite things to do is write rap battles! I apologize to all you Briarlight and Brightheart fans, but this was bound to happen eventually. Please welcome to the stage, the two most beautiful she-cats in the forest!**_

* * *

**Briarlight**

Hey, Brighty, did you miss me?

Or did you even see me?

You've got one bad eye yet you still seem blind

'Cuz whenever something happens, you pay it no mind

You're ugly and you're scarred and you have no heart

But the first part is true 'cuz whenever someone sees you

They're blinded by the brightness of your hideous scars

Oh, I'm sorry for your pain

Would you like some poppy seeds?

Wait, I know the perfect cure

Have some deathberries

Why'd he name you Brightheart?

That is so not the case

You're just a scared little mouse-heart

Go back to being Lostface

* * *

**Brightheart**

Big talk, _honey, _but let's not forget

You're defective and disabled and your mother is a kittypet

Briarlight? Ha!

Your name really suits you

You're just a prick in the tail and nobody wants you

You're such a sad little scrap

A pitiful mouse

You've got bees for a brain

What's the matter? Miss your house?

Call yourself a warrior?

All you do is whimper and groan

You do nothing all day

Geez, grow a backbone!

* * *

**Briarlight**

Aw, nice try

You think you can top me?

I may have lost my legs but my head is still one piece

It wasn't all that long ago, if I may recall

You went dashing off with Swifty and mauled by a pack of dogs

It's cute that you were in love

Just another big ol' weakness

I got more wits than all-knowing Dove

You're impossibly stupid

I can't believe we share a clan

You're such a disgrace

Go on, get out of here

I can't stand your ugly face!

* * *

**Brightheart**

Poor little Briar

I guess your life's tough

I know I'd be upset if I wasn't enough

I got scarred being a hero

You chased an elder and a mouse

Fighting dogs was worth the mauling

Speaking of which, I hear your twolegs calling!

I have a mate and kits

You're just wasting your time

At least I still have one good eye

Meanwhile you're chasing a blind

Nobody cares about you

Go ahead and hit the road

Nobody wants you here

You're a worthless little toad

* * *

_**Who do YOU think won? Put your opinion in a review!**_


	2. Brackenfur

_**This one is for you, **__**DappledleafTheBootiful**__**! Props to **__**FreeEcho**__** as well for reviewing!**_

* * *

**A Warrior To Remember**

From the very beginning

he was patient and kind

His loyalty never-ending

His compassion never blind

When his sister was crippled

he stood up beside her

When he helped her recover

he shone even brighter

When his last parent went

it did not get him down

Instead he ran faster

swifter, more proud

His sister a medicine cat

Mentors all around

Apprentices coming

He reached for the clouds

He then took a mate

and with her, four kits

His sister died saving them

and he'll never forget

He spent the rest of his days

teaching the young

that if you live life to the fullest

you can never go wrong

Then he finally retired

his young days well spent

Waiting to join the stars

Brackenfur

we'll never forget

* * *

_**Hope it was okay!**_

_**-Silver Speaker**_


	3. A Rose Is A Rose Is A Rose

_**Got this from a guest. I modified it a little but I liked the idea! Props to AviRay, Guest, Guest and MOONSHADOW for reviewing!**_

* * *

Rosetail is red

Bluestar is blue

Longtail has a long tail

and Breezepelt is poo

* * *

_**Sorry you guys haven't heard from me in a while. I'm kind of busy these days. I'll still update whenever I can! The rap battles won't appear as often because they can take a little longer. I'll still put requests first though! It's fun taking on the challenges you guys give me! Oh, and any ideas for "WARRIORS HIGH SCHOOL"? I've hit a bit of a wall. Thank you! Love you guys!**_

_**-Silver Speaker**_


	4. Leafpool vs Nightcloud

_**Wow, I am touched by your comments everyone! Yay! Now, as you requested, FreeEcho!**_

* * *

**Leafpool**

Every kitten in the den

has the same sad tale

You're just another fox-heart

with a pitiful wail

You're a pathetic little rat

A scared little mouse

A little washed-up wanna-be

drowning in my glory shout

My dad is a leader

Nobody even knows who yours is

Excuse me for being a hater

but that's just the way it is

I'm loved by everyone

You wouldn't know what that's like

I've got friends everywhere

Oh, sorry

You don't know what those are

because nobody cares

* * *

**Nightcloud**

Your dad was a leader?

Big whoop for ThunderClan

Don't you remember how they met?

He started as a kittypet

Your bloodline is tainted

You've got nothing but softness

in those fluffy little paws

You're so delicate I'm speechless

I'm still down here

running swift as the wind

While you're stuck up in StarClan

chewing on dead stems

I can't believe your kits are

Crowfeather's kin

'cuz he'd never waste is time

in the medicine den

* * *

**Leafpool**

_My_ bloodline is tainted?

Look who needs a reminder

At least I was born in a Clan

You were _raised_ a softy settler

You never would've come

had WindClan not been so soft

Those feather-hearted rabbit-brains

I stare at them and scoff

How dare they accept you

You're such a waste of space

I would be more welcoming

but you've got a special case

I honestly don't know

what Crowfeather saw

Even if he's never loved you

why'd you have to be Breezy's maw?

This rap's already over

You're wasting my time

I've got more cats to heal

I've got no time for your whines

So good-bye little nighty

Have fun on the road

I'll only heal those with _respect_

for the warrior code

* * *

**Nightcloud**

Your pathetic antics

won't work on my mind

I've got some hunting to do

if you'll be so kind

No time for fetching herbs

No time for catching fleas

Since that's all you caught

when the secret came free

Your kits all hate you

mine loves me more everyday

Got no time for their powers

I live the _real _way

Leafpool?

Try Griefpool

It really suits you better

You're holed up in the corner

as the moss gets wetter

You're an insult to the Clans

You're everything we shouldn't be

Now scram I've gotta go

I survive as one not three

* * *

_**I admit I am pretty satisfied with this one. Who won? Review, review, review!**_

_**-Silver Speaker**_


	5. Bramblestar vs Ashfur

_**Yet another one for you, DappledleafTheBootiful!**_

* * *

**Brambleclaw**

Seriously? You?

The reviewers must be kidding

Nobody's known who you were

since the very beginning

When Erin Hunter brought you up they were all like

who's Ashfur?

You lost your mom and dad

you're sister not long after

They were so horrified at being your kin

they prayed for death and cried

Sure you'll go down in history

as an evil-hearted frog

As a total misery

now that's your fantasy

There may have been more girls

back in your day

But now there's only us

and you worthless lump of prey

* * *

**Ashfur**

You _I'm_ shameful?

Would you look at who's talking

Your story is so painful

I don't have to do no stalking

to know your whole backstory

as a dark-hearted killer

It gets kind of gory

so I'll leave the rest to wither _but_

Your dad is a murderer

Nobody's heard of your mom

Your sister is a clan betrayer

leaving only one more

It's you!

You're a fox-heart of a cat!

You're a useless little scrap!

I just want to dry up and die so SCAT!

* * *

**Brambleclaw**

That's cute

Having another another one of your fits?

What's the matter little kitty

taken too many hits?

Squirrely didn't want you

and I can't say I blame her

'Cuz when your standing next to me

you're just another glory-hater

Come on and face it buddy

She's just not your type

Your shy and your pathetic

and don't deserve any spotlight

And what would have happened

had you had one of your clashes

Her heat's too much for you

There'd be nothing left but ashes

We're just waiting for your body

to dry up and decay

if it's no trouble 'cuz after all

it's her sister's kits you tried to slay

* * *

**Ashfur**

All right, that's it!

You think you deserve her?

Don't you remember?

You almost killed her father

I honestly have no idea

what I saw in her

All she does is whine and throw a fit

You two are perfect together

At least I made it to StarClan

when my time came

You're stuck wandering in the forest

like a helpless piece of prey

Now you know what it's like

to be kicked by another guy

Have fun in the shadows

hanging high and dry

* * *

_**WHO WON? REVIEW!**_

_**-Silver Speaker**_


	6. Hawkfrost: Fire & Ice

_**Props to KT-FeatherSage and DragonFlame64 for reviewing! Just so you guys know, I like to go through the requests in order because it's easier so please don't feel upset if it seems like **__**DappledleafTheBootiful**__** is getting more poems. Alright, **__**DappledleafTheBootiful**__**, here's a short little song I came up with! You all can make up a little tune in your head to go with it!**_

* * *

Come one Brambleclaw

he's right there at your paws

It's just like killing your prey

this is not the time to play

After all those nights of training

and impatiently waiting

your chance is finally here

Will you prove yourself worthy

or turn around and disappear

As the ice gets colder

and the days get shorter

your opportunities

grow fewer

After all those nights you've spent

running side by side with me

and you finally see

your destiny

You hesitate

Don't look away

Come on Brambleclaw

Don't prove me wrong

There's a monster inside you

and it's not something new

Something's holding you back

Can you find a way or not

Just deal the final blow

before the fire burns too hot

Before the fire burns too hot

As the ice gets colder

and the days get shorter

your opportunities grow fewer

It's not that hard to see

you want to turn around and flee

All you have to do

is freeze the melting ice in you

Just freeze the melting ice in you

Now the sun is setting

and your time is running out

Will you prove yourself worthy

Let me hear your glory shout

Something's holding you back

Can you find a way or not

Just deal the final blow

before the fire burns too hot

Do it quick

before the fire burns too hot

* * *

_**In case you're wondering, it's all mushed together because whenever I do an extra *enter* it publishes like**_** this.**_** When I release my next chapter I'll give these adorable kittens ~ **__**:3 ~ to everyone who reviewed! One for each review! I'm almost finished with my next poem so you don't a lot of time! :D**_

_**-Silver Speaker**_


	7. Silverstream & Leafpool Sing A Duet

_**KITTENS FOR EVERYONE!**_

_**FreeEcho - :3 :3**_

_**DappledleafTheBootiful - :3 :3**_

_**AviRay - :3**_

_**Guest - :3 :3 :3**_

_**MOONSHADOW - :3**_

_**KT-FeatherSage - :3 :3**_

_**DragonFlame64 - :3**_

_**Okay, last one for a little while, **__**DappledleafTheBootiful!**__** I'll come back around to you!**_

* * *

S: You must be kiddin'

L: You know it's forbidden

S: Stop being smitten

L: I know that you're wishin'

Both: That we could be together

But never ever ever

Could it happen

S: You know we can't

L: We're from different Clans

S: So toughen up

L: If you don't wanna be stuck

Both: In an impossible situation

That can only end in devastation

S: So turn around

L: Good-bye and go home

S: Don't make a sound

L: On your way to the dome

Both: Of infinite misery

Because both of us can see

That awful as it may seem

It was never meant to be

* * *

_**Hehe. Inspired by Mama Tad's "Bluestar and Sandstorm Sing A Duet" on YouTube!**_

_**-Silver Speaker**_


	8. Bluestar vs Goosefeather

_**Here you are, **__**AviRay**__**!**_

_**Note: I notice that we have a lot of "B" warriors. Any warriors with names that DON'T start with "B?"**_

* * *

**Bluestar**

Well what have we here

Another worthless lump of flesh

Another waste of prey

to my dismay

All you do is sit around

and stuff yourself full

I where crown

and have a legacy to hold

Spent my days caring for my Clan

while you settled down to nap

Every time someone passed you by

you bared your teeth and snapped

I'd like to claw you in the face

but why should I improve your looks?

I've been remembered since the first chapter

you barely made one book

There may have been a time

when your skills shone

But now there's only me

and you shabby useless crone

* * *

**Goosefeather**

I may be older

much wiser and bolder

But that doesn't mean a don't know

who to give the cold shoulder

You betrayed your Clan

and the warrior code

when you went dashing off with Oakheart

down the nighttime roads

I was there when it happened

in the bright moonlight

I almost felt sorry

that your fire would never ignite

I interpret omens

You only growl and shout

I heal and share with StarClan

so please don't pout

* * *

**Bluestar**

Warrior code?

I'm surprised you even know what that is

You sent your Clan into a battle

that you knew we couldn't win

You got your sister killed

who was also my mother

But instead of saying sorry

you only went farther

When the burning branch fell

you whispered stupid nonsense

Insisted you were right

I got no time for that nuisance

You'll never be known as a hero

so please do forgive me

if I have no respect and need

for your useless prophecies

* * *

**Goosefeather**

You ungrateful brat!

Do you know what I did?

I made sure you were leader

but I'm starting to regret it

You were broken and lost

as soon as you lost your maw

You look like something I'd draw

with my _left_ paw

Why don't you become a med cat

if you think you're so cunning

Leading isn't everything

in your case, it's nothing

I should never have trusted you

'cuz look where that got us

You brought a kittypet into the Clans

you're the mouse-heart StarClan sent us

You grew up in my presence

so consider yourself lucky

Don't show me the back of your head

because it's just as ugly

* * *

_**WHO WON?! Review!**_

_**-Silver Speaker**_


	9. The Truth About Firestar

_**Okay, Guest. Here's Firestar!**_

* * *

We treat him like a hero

but do you really know him?

You would think he'd get no zero

but what he did is not a win

First he fed an enemy cat

though she was tired and thin

He broke the code by bringing food

from the forest store to RiverClan

He kept visiting his sister

who remained a kittypet

He brought another soft-hearted coward

while it was still cold and wet

He accused a noble warrior

of deep betrayal and murder

He trusted the same cat's kin

who in the end, almost killed him

He continued to welcome rogues

and kittypets into the Clans

All his life he played the code

and when the blood finally ran

He died without a warning

bringing shock to those all around

Silently slipped into the storm

as the burning tree came down

So you see

he really was no hero

Rather a sneaky badger

We'd all give him a zero

had he not been the main character

* * *

_**I mean, don't try to deny it guys. If say... Graystripe had been the main character, we'd probably view Firestar as a no-good, prey-stealing traitor. Now who am I kidding, I love Firestar! But that was just another way to look at him! Hahaha I'm so evil!**_

_**-Silver Speaker**_


	10. Leopardstar

_**FreeEcho! Thanks for reviewing! Here's one of your poems! More on the way!**_

_**P.S. Sorry I haven't updated in a while, guys. I had a huge project and really needed to focus. :3**_

* * *

He came to me

from the shadows of the trees

So handsome and strong

I thought I did no wrong

When I accepted his offer

to unite all the Clans

To rule side by side

Paw and paw, hand in hand

When he brought that black cat

into the woods

I forced myself to believe it was right

I misunderstood

That his only intention

was to rule all the Clans

Himself as the leader

of all of the land

When Stonefur was killed

I saw my mistake

Promised myself

that I would awake

To a new day

with a new heart

RiverClan will never

be torn apart

The battle finally came

at dawn's first light

I am Leopardstar of RiverClan

and now I know who to fight

* * *

_**Okay! Here's a QQ!**_

_**How old do you think I am?**_

_**-Silver Speaker**_


	11. Millie vs Silverstream

_**Guest, here you are! KT-FeatherSage, I know you were first but this one kind of just came to me. I'm working on yours, though!**_

_**QQA: First I'll answer **__**DappledleafTheBootiful**__**. Hmmm... I saw that you joined a little less than two years ago and in the "how much are you worth?" section of your bio you marked 0-18 years old. I'm guessing you marked everything that was true about yourself? So maybe...15-18? I don't know but that's my best guess!**_

_**So! How old am I? I'M 13! WHAT? SILVER SPEAKER IS 13? DappeldleafTheBootiful, your were right! FreeEcho, so close! I just turned 13 a couple months ago. :3**_

* * *

**Millie**

What are you doing

on ThunderClan grounds?

Another pretty priss

another glory hound

If you're looking for your precious one

I hate to put you down

but he's found another she-cat

so stop standing around

You really think he'd keep you?

You left him all alone

You were too woried 'bout your looks and quit

when you began to bleed and moan

We don't need you here

we've survived on our own

When I found Graystripe in twolegplace

I helped him come home

* * *

**Silverstream**

At least I've got looks

you look like a badger

All you do is lumber around

like an annoying little nagger

You're a kittypet

and you always will be

No one can grow up has a homebody

and then survive in the trees

You still have a soft spot

for twolegs and their nests

You go up all happy and purring

You're just another pest

_Millie?_

You couldn't even change your name?

Wait, why am I surprised?

You're just delicate and tame

* * *

**Millie**

Your family

has such a bad history

I would try to phrase it differently

but it's not like it's a mystery

Your mom and sisters died first

Your dad is deformed

and his brother was crushed

when the boulders grew worn

At least I'm pure blood

Your mother was half WindClan

Your kits are just as tainted

you should leave while you still can

I honestly don't know

how you ever survived

'Cuz your pretty little paws

were never good at staying dry

* * *

**Silverstream**

I admit

I didn't exactly

win the lottery

of family

I only had a dad

and ancestors in StarClan

I didn't have any twolegs

to tend to my every whim

You got no parents

One of your daughters is useless

The other turned to the Dark Forest

How could she be so clueless?

I refuse to have a battle

with someone unarmed

This rap's already over

you're just taking more harm

I guess you're not as bad as they say

You're a whole lot worse

Go die in a hole

Anyone who sees you will curse

* * *

_**Hmmm... I guess they can't all be perfect. Well, WHO WON?**_

_**-Silver Speaker**_


	12. Run

_**Sorry it's been a while, everyone. I was really busy, but I'm ready to continue! **__**FreeEcho!**__** Here is a poem about Fallen Leaves and Heatherpaw(tail! Fallen Leaves and Heatherpaw alternate in this poem. You'll see!**_

Heatherpaw

_Fallen Leaves_

* * *

Come one Lionpaw!

Let's play tonight!

_Dont' come down here_

_you'll see no light_

It's perfect!

No one will find us here!

_I wish everyday_

_that someone would come near_

We'll have a blast!

It'll be so fun!

_It's hard to have fun_

_when you never see the sun_

This is great!

Our Clamates will never find out!

_If only my family_

_had heard my shout_

And look!

There's even a waterfall!

_That caused my death_

_It was my downfall_

We'll call it DarkClan!

I'll be the leader!

_Be careful young Lion_

_you could easily lose her_

We can come every night!

Leave whenever we want!

_You can leave_

_but I cannot_

This is the best!

Don't you agree?

_I don't care about fun now_

_I just want to be free_

If we keep up this practice

we'll won't have to be 'paws!

_I thought the same when I came down_

_to surpass as a sharpclaw_

This is so fun!

Nothing could go wrong!

_The tunnels could flood_

_The currents are strong_

This is awesome right?

I'm having so much fun!

_Run while you still can_

_Run kittens_

_Run_

* * *

**_Yay! Please tell me if you guys like it! Oh, one more thing! Guest! I saw your request for Firestar vs Tigerstar but I'm afraid that idea may be sold. I feel like their rivalry is already extremly popular and well known I want to try to shine the spotlight on cats that don't get it as often, you know what I mean? Firestar and Tigerstar have been here since the very first book so... yeah. I'm sorry, I just feel like there's not much more to say about their relationship. I hope you understand! Feel free to send me other requests! This will not be a regular thing! :3_**

**_-Silver Speaker_**


	13. Jayfeather Speaks

_**This one was fun to write. As you requested, **__**SupremeGuest**__**! Pray Jayfether doesn't come after us for making fun of him!**_

* * *

Wherever you go

I'll follow

Wherever you hide

I'll find you

Whenever you're gone

I feel hollow

The words I speak now

are true

You're perfect structure

You're beautiful feel

You're endless wisdom

You're fascinating reveal

Of those who entered

Of those who left

Who's lives were taken

by such a cruel theft

You're knowledge of darkness

You're wonder of light

I'm no longer stuck

in an endless nightI'll always be here

I won't be a prick

I'll love you forever

My beloved stick

* * *

_**Jayfeather, stop flirting and just pick one! Which do YOU favor, amazing reader?**_

_**~ Jay + Stick**_

_**~ Jay + Briarlight**_

_**~ Jay + Half Moon**_

_**QQ: Which sounds better? "Jaystick" or "Stickfeather" haha! :3**_

_**-Silver Speaker**_


	14. Another AA

_**Hello! Sorry, no update yet! I'm working on it! This is just another AA segment. So! Let's start, shall we?**_

_**\+ One of my top supporters is **__**FreeEcho**__** who is writing a story called "The Sandlot Sisters," based off the move The Sandlot. You don't need to have watched the movie to read the story, but the movie is funny! **__**FreeEcho**__**'s story is hilarious and I strongly recommend it!**_

_**\+ Still asking everyone to check out my WARRIORS HIGH SCHOOL story!**_

_**STARKITTI time!**_

_**DappledleafTheBootiful**__** \- :3 :3 :3 :3 :3 :3 :3 :3 :3 :3**_

_**SupremeGuest**__** \- :3 :3 :3 :3 :3 :3 :3 :3**_

_**FreeEcho**__** \- :3 :3 :3 :3 :3 :3 :3**_

_**AviRay**__** \- :3 :3**_

_**KT-FeatherSage**__** \- :3 :3**_

_**MOONSHADOW **__**\- :3**_

_**DragonFlame64**__** \- :3**_

_**Guest - :3**_

_**Special props for **__**DappledleafTheBootiful**__** with 9, **__**SupremeGuest**__** with 8 and **__**FreeEcho**__** with 7!**_

_**THANK YOU EVERYONE!**_

_**-Silver Speaker**_


	15. Feathertail: Love Is Fragile

_**Hello everyone! Happy Valentine's Day! I'd like to thank everyone who has followed me this far into my poetry collection! I love you all and hope you continue to enjoy reading my poems! Now please enjoy this special Valentine I have prepared for you! :3**_

* * *

There you go into trees again

your feelings racing around your head

You'll have to choose one day

and you know it's true

Your time is running out

as I drift away from you

I used to love you with all of my heart

It was there from the very start

Nothing else mattered

we were so happy

When I died I heard you vow

to only ever love me

What is so special about that cat

She is so fragile and soft

and she's a medicine cat

She is from ThunderClan

and daughter of Firestar

I miss the days

when I had the only place in your heart

I don't understand

what twisted your heart

Nothing happened to mine

and I will wait forever in the stars

I knew you'd do the same

but I'm not so sure

It puts me through so much pain

when I see you running back her

You will regret this

it will only cause you more pain

When they find out

and leave you in the cold dark rain

I thought we had something special

I could see it in the skies

I believed then and there

that you would always be mine

I knew you thought the same

and you will always be there in my heart

But now you're turning down a different path

and tearing our love apart

What is so special about that cat

She is so fragile and soft

and she's a medicine cat

She is from ThunderClan

and daughter of Firestar

I miss the days

when I had the only place in your heart

No matter what happens

I will always be there for you

If you won't do the same

at least one of us speaks the truth

I wish it hadn't been so sudden

when my time came

'cuz now you're chasing your feelings

around your brain

You'll have to choose one day

and you know it's true

Your time is running out

as I drift away from you

* * *

_**Whew! I even touched myself by that! A little sad but the perfect Valentine's song in my opinion! What do you think?**_

_**-Silver Speaker**_


	16. Jayfeather: Anything For You

_**Here's annother one I decided was perfect for Valentine's Day! It's kind of a parody for the song "Grenade" by Bruno Mars. I recommend listening to it because this one was the same rhythm.**_

_**I feel like this one really expresses Jayfeather's love for Half Moon. This is for all you JayXHalf shippers!**_

* * *

I'd fight off a fox

for you

Get crushed by a rock

for you

I'd jump in front of a hawk

for you

You know I'd take any shock

for you

I'd take a branch straight through my mind

Don't count me out just because I'm blind

In a heartbeat I'd die for you

I know you love me too

If you lapped up poisonous juice

I would do anything to save you

When I say I love you I speak the truth

I know you love me too

When the stars and moon come out

You know I'll think of you

I see your face wherever I go

And what I say is true

'Cuz I'd run through a wall

for you

Go over the falls

for you

You know I'd take any shock

for you

And I would go join the stars

for you

I'd take a branch straight through my mind

Don't count me out just because I'm blind

In a heartbeat I'd die for you

I know you love me too

* * *

_**Personally, I'm a JayXBriar but I love this song! Happy Valentine's Day everyone!**_

_**-Silver Speaker**_


	17. Appledusk and Mapleshade

_**So... I recieved writing assignments in just about every class which was SO **_**_convenient. Anyway, I tapped out a couple of poems and I have a rap battle on the way. Enjoy!_**

* * *

A spark sizzles to life

He sees her

It flickers

She sees him

A flame weaves into existence

They meet

It grows warmer

Tortoiseshell and light brown twine

Stronger, hotter

Three small bodies wriggle and squirm

A fire is born

A roaring, raging river

Smoke and steam rise

_Plop_

A log turns to ash

_Plop_

The blaze weakens

_Plop_

The fading orange tongue crackles

Three new stars

A pile of cinders


	18. Sasha and Snowfur Sing A Duet

_***Sniff* This one is a little saddening... (Inspired my Mama Tad's "Bluestar and Sandstorm Sing A Duet" on YouTube!)**_

* * *

**SA**: My heart was thumping

**SN**: My head was spinning

**SA**: My face was burning

**SN**: It was a wonderful feeling

**BOTH**: But you're not who I thought you were

You're a liar and a murderer

I could never be with you cur

Ever, ever, ever

**SA**: You can't blame me

**SN**: You did this on your own

**SA**: Just around and leave

**SN**: You will now walk alone

**BOTH**: Down the paths of the Place of No Stars

Away from what we could've called ours

I once loved you with all of my heart

But you tore us apart


	19. AA Again!

_**While my other poems are currently in progress, I figured I'd run another quick AA!**_

_**\+ I have recently been given mulitple writing assignments and am also adjusting to a new life due to the current conditions. Nothing bad, it only needs adjusting. I also joined some Discord roleplay servers so I'm writing on more than one online source now. I'm still doing my best to publish my two Warriors fanfics, but all these events are making it a little harder. Please bare with me. :3**_

\+ _**I also started a new story, Wings of Fire Chatrooms and Interactions.**_

* * *

_**Starkitti's Review Count!**_

_**Ivystorm**__** \- :3 :3 :3 :3 :3 :3 :3 :3 :3 :3 :3 :3 :3 :3 :3**_

_**Supreme Guest**__** \- :3 :3 :3 :3 :3 :3 :3 :3 :3 :3 :3 :3 :3 :3**_

_**FreeEcho**__** \- :3 :3 :3 :3 :3 :3 :3 :3 :3 :3 :3 :3 :3**_

_**DappledleafTheBootiful**__** \- :3 :3 :3 :3 :3 :3 :3 :3 :3 :3**_

_**AviRay**__** \- :3 :3**_

_**KT-FeatherSage**__** \- :3 :3**_

_**catspider12**__** \- :3**_

_**heronstorm - :3**_

_**MOONSHADOW - :3**_

* * *

_**Oh, wow. One person cleared 15! I'm so happy! Thank you so much, everyone who has reviewed! I love you all! :3**_

_**-Silver Speaker**_


	20. Life, Death & Love

_**This poem is based off the many warriors who seem to lose everyone they hold dear. There are two voices in here, **_the cat who's losing everyone_** and **__the cat who's trying to comfort them__**. I hope you like it!**_

* * *

I cannot take this anymore

Everyone's lives are falling short

Wish I could turn back time

Wish I could save their lives

_You can't control who lives or dies_

_Not even StarClan writes the cycle of life_

But they can give nine lives

And they can heal a fatal slice

And they can see death in advance

And they can give a second chance

_But if they saved everyone_

_We would be overrun_

_Too many souls for the land_

_Too few of the clans_

But there is more than one lake

There is more for us to take

We can expand where we lie

Nobody has to die

_It's not just ours for the taking_

_There are others in the making_

_Treasure always grows old_

_And then you find new gold_

I don't want things to change

I want things to stay the same

I'll get it all back someday

All I have to do is wait

_Don't waste your whole life waiting_

_Just start watching and you'll see_

_What we keep erasing and creating_

_It's a very special thing_

_You cannot turn back time_

_You cannot save every life_

_You can grieve and shed tears_

_Or you can love who is still here_

_You should cherish what you have_

_While it's still in your grasp_

_You think you'll have it all someday_

_But you have it all today_


	21. How-To Haikus

**How-To Be A Leader**

Endure extreme pain

Be ready to die nine times

And look majestic

* * *

**How-To Be A Medicine Cat  
**

Believe in dead cats

Get used to chewing on leaves

Practice sounding wise

* * *

**How-To Be A Warrior  
**

Be brave and prepared

To kiss your life good-bye for

The sake of your clan


	22. Bluestar vs Thistleclaw

_**This was a submission from **__**RussetMoth2786**__**. I edited it a little to keep the rhythm but other than that, it was all RussetMoth! Nicely done! I'm impressed!  
**_

* * *

**Bluestar**

Have you ever been told you're a horrible cat?

Instead of my sister, you should have been squashed flat

You battle-thirsty warrior, oh so fierce

Looks like you forgot how deep claws can really pierce

In a battle with River, at last you overdid it

You were struck down by a really nasty hit.

You're foolish and gross and was already toast

You're just of like the others, only stupider than most

* * *

**Thistleclaw**

Oh, Bluestar, I don't mean to boast

but your rap is so lame and you're so easy to roast

I may be evil but I'm smart and I play nice

And unlike you, I didn't pay a price

You snuck out with that fish-faced tom

You loved him, thought he was the bomb

When you had kits, you threw a fit

Then you made the decision to create a division

You ditched your babies like they had rabies

Brought 'em to Oakheart but you messed up one part

You killed little Moss and sobbed over your loss

Then back to Thunder you ran and LIED to your Clan

So I'm sorry, Blue, about what you had to do

but you're such a poor loser so you can't be a chooser


	23. Live or Rot

**This is a request from ****Russetmoth2786****! It's about Breezepelt and Crowfeather. I'm also going to submit it for ****DappledleafTheBootiful****'s Warriors poetry contest! Check it out - it's really cool!**

* * *

Why is it so hard to love you?

Why can't I see you like others do?

How come every time I try to

I slip further away from you

Why does the world seem against us?

I keep searching but there's no clue

I wish I could say I love you

But if I did, it wouldn't be true

I want to be your son

I want to be your father

But you're there and then you're gone

I don't even love your mother

I wish I could stop this pain

I wish I could thaw our hearts

I wish I could control our fate

But I'm afraid it may be too late

Maybe you've loved and lost too much

Maybe you've never been loved enough

Maybe we'll never sit side by side

Maybe we walk different paths for life

Is this climb too long and tough?

Is it time to just give up?

Is it time to walk away?

Is it too late to even pray?

We've had days and we've had moons

We've had time to lick our wounds

We've had as long as we need and more

We've made choices great and poor

I think our chance has long since passed

I think we must give up at last

I think our destiny is sealed

I think your love I'll never feel

If the stars and moon wished it too

I'd be standing here with you

But you've never felt so far from me

Has StarClan even heard my plea?

Now I'm left to regret my past

Now I'm left in the aftermath

Of something that will never be

Of something we will never see

So now I'll turn my back on you

Now you're someone I never knew

Now the shadows haunt my heart

I'm being slashed and torn apart

I hope we never speak again

I hope you find thorns in your bed

I hope your battles are pointlessly fought

I hope you burn

I hope you rot


End file.
